Rune Boehm
Retired Marvel OC Rune works for the local museum and is often seen in rare bookshops and in coffee shops reading, or having lively conversations with professors and the like. Background Born in Austria twenty one years ago on July 10th, Rune was the son of Antony Boehm, who owned a small bookstore near the university. It was a dusty place, full of old books and first editions, and only just kept he and his father going. His mother had died in in the same car accident that had left him lame as a child and walking with a cane as an adult. Thusly, it was just the two of them. His babysitter, thusly, were the books in his fathers store, often left to sit in the corner at a table with a pile of books. They were his constant companions..and the source of all that he was..and all that he was to become. The books he read started with stories, then history, then philosophy and religion, and eventually more esoteric sorts of information. A fine student, he was Accepted into the University of Graz for Anthropology and Archaeology. It was at this time he also began to study upon the religions of past civilizations and followed their course through history, taking a deep interest in the egyptian pantheon and the Greek and Roman Pantheon, with a bit of interest in the Norse as well...though in time he opened these interests up to further religions. During his studies here, often hidden away in the libraries of the university and of the city, he began to notice some matters, hidden societies...even messages hidden in older tomes and the like...and he took interest, during a break taking a sabaticle to Egypt to explore the libraries found there...only deepening his interest in the matters of his studies. It was during this time that something began to happen. Despite his love of the page...his love of books and general disinterest in technology, he began to notice something...rather odd. He realized he was picking up information from nearby technology. It began with small things, simple realizations, not knowing what or how he knew things..and then soon he was able to read information off of laptops and cellphones. It wasnt long before he discovered in inexplicable ability to mentally search over the internet and find information, so long as he is within a half a mile of an internet wifi or server. General objects arent as simple. He has to be within twenty feet of an electronic to pick up any information from it. This is generally used to better reference information in his occultist studies,however he often is known to use it for the smallest of things, say..how to fix a toilet or a phone number he might need. Another handy way he has learned to use it is how to categorize the things he knows..having arranged a place online to organize his own learning and what he has been taught or told or seen to keep track and be able to easily reference it, in essence giving him a perfect and even encyclopedic memory. After graduation with his doctorate and several languages to aid in his studies, he took up a position at a museum, categorizing items of mythological and occultism history. This is where we find Rune now. Personality Rune is a quiet, bookish sort, often predisposed to hours and hours of categorizing and reading. He is easily distracted by matters that interest him however and will become fascinated by a subject just as easily as disregard them as being outside of notice. What draws him to one thing or another is impossible to know. He can also be very interested and open to conversation, if the conversation is stimulating to his mind. This is where his interests lay usually. Sometimes he seems distant, distracted, but then can return to focus with a vigor for conversation as if he had always been paying perfect attention. He also seldom forgets anything, so long as it isnt beneath notice. Logs *2010-08-25 - Molly boys are lost - Lily, Jono, Pete, and Rune encounter a ghost in the Tower of London. *2010-09-19 - Put it in the Hole Already! - After recreating a stolen artifact, Tony Stark asks Rune to bring the original pair to see what happens when you join the two together. Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Support Category:UK Category:Marvel Retired